video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Collection International
Video Collection International that have been released by Video Collection International Ltd. 1995-2005 (11th September 1995 to 25th July 2005) Logo: In front of a black background, there is a grey wire frame globe, a bright light emitting godrays in the top left of the screen and some gray mist below, and in front of those, a metal object flips in, along with a red sphere. This is later revealed to be the "C'" in "'VCI", which flips around as it zooms out (with the sphere in the center). The letters "V'" and "'I" would later spin in and arrange themselves vertically. Variants: *There are 2 DVD variants. **The DVD logo, which is also metallic, forms in the top right of the screen. This variant appears in a 16:9 ratio and mainly appears on widescreen DVDs. **The VCI text fades out, the light glows and the DVD logo fades in. This variant appears in a 4:3 ratio and appears mainly on fullscreen DVDs (some widescreen DVDs though, use this variant despite the logo remaining in fullscreen) *On Sindy the Fairy Princess, after the logo ends, everything except the VCI text fades to black and the text moves to the left on the screen. The Optical Image logo fades into the right side and the word 'Presents' appear. FX/SFX: Very good computer animation that still holds up very well today. Music/Sounds: A synth chime theme is heard alongside some whooshing sounds, with mechanical sounds for the VCI text arranging. Near the end, there are two deep synth notes, ending with a clang and a final chime. Availability: Common. Can be seen on the start and end of many releases from this time, including Phoenix Nights and later Thomas The Tank Engine releases, among others. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The music might scare some, but it's at least a favorite among many. Releases *VC 1362 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Rock 'n' Roll and Other Stories *VC 1401 - Rosie and Jim - Bouncy Castles and Other Stories *VC 1402 - Rosie and Jim - The Disappearing Sausages and Other Stories *VC 1403 - Brum - The Little Drummer Boy and Other Stories *VC 1404 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Your Favourite Story Collection *VC 1405 - Tots Video - ABC *VC 1406 - *VC 1408 - *VC 1409 - Rosie and Jim - Soapy Duck and Other Stories *VC 1410 - *VC 1411 - Tots Video - Animal Adventures *VC 1412 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Story and Song Collection *VC 1413 - Tell the Time with Nursery Play Rhymes *VC 1414 - Sooty - Sooty's Elastic Tricks and Other Stories *VC 1415 - Rosie and Jim - Acrobats and Other Stories *VC 1416 - *VC 1417 - Rosie and Jim - On Safari and Other Stories *VC 1418 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Biggest Ever Christmas Collection *VC 1419 - Sooty - Speedy Sweep and Other Stories *VC 1420 - Tots Video - Fun with French *VC 1421 - Fourways Farm - 4 Seasons and Other Stories *VC 1422 - *VC 1423 - Tots Video - ABC (1997 Re-Release) *VC 1424 - *VC 1425 - Sky Dancers - The Sky's the Limit and 2 Other Episodes *VC 1426 - Dragon Flyz - Dragon Dawn and 2 Other Stories *VC 1427 - Tots Video - Animal Adventures (1997 Re-Release) *VC 1428 - Tots Video - 123 *VC 1429 - *VC 1430 - *VC 1431 - *VC 1432 - Sherlock Holmes - A Study in Scarlet *VC 1433 - *VC 1434 - *VC 1435 - *VC 1436 - *VC 1437 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Playtime *VC 1438 - My Best Ever Nursery Play Rhymes *VC 1439 - My Big Rosie and Jim - Chugging Along on the Old Ragdoll *VC 1440 - Children's Playschool Favourites *VC 1441 - My Bumper Sooty - Little Shop of Mischief *VC 1442 - Sky Dancers - Getting the Story/Lonely Heart/Dance, Jade, Dance *VC 1443 - Dragon Flyz - Son of Dread/Crystal Fire/The Defector *VC 1444 - My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs *VC 1445 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways *VC 1446 - Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume One *VC 1447 - Highlander: The Animated Series - Volume Two *VC 1448 - *VC 1449 - *VC 1450 - *VC 1451 - *VC 1452 - *VC 1453 - *VC 1454 - *VC 1455 - *VC 1456 - *VC 1457 - *VC 1458 - *VC 1459 - *VC 1460 - *VC 1461 - *VC 1462 - *VC 1463 - *VC 1464 - *VC 1465 - *VC 1466 - *VC 1467 - *VC 1468 - *VC 1469 - *VC 1470 - *VC 1471 - *VC 1472 - *VC 1473 - *VC 1474 - *VC 1475 - *VC 1476 - *VC 1477 - *VC 1478 - *VC 1479 - *VC 1480 - *VC 1481 - *VC 1482 - *VC 1483 - *VC 1484 - *VC 1485 - *VC 1486 - *VC 1487 - *VC 1488 - *VC 1489 - *VC 1490 - Teddy Rhyme Time - Adventures in Nursery Rhyme Land *VC 1491 - Roger and the Rottentrolls - A Complete Set of Adventures *VC 1492 - Rosie and Jim - Spring Cleaning *VC 1493 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Biggest Party Video Ever! *VC 1494 - Brum - Biggest Party Video *VC 1495 - *VC 1496 - *VC 1497 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete 1st Series *VC 1498 - Rosie and Jim - Splish Splash Splosh *VC 1499 - My Classic Nursery Rhyme Collection *VC 1500 - *VC 1501 - *VC 1502 - *VC 1503 - *VC 1504 - *VC 1505 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Spooks and Surprises *VC 1506 - *VC 1507 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Activity Pack *VC 1508 - *VC 1509 - *VC 1510 - *VC 1511 - The Adventures Of Captain Pugwash - Captain Pugwash Ahoy *VC 1512 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Happy Holidays *VC 1513 - Teddybears - Circus and Other Stories *VC 1514 - Teddybears - The Garden Fair and Other Stories *VC 1515 - *VC 1516 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - The Complete 2nd Series *VC 1517 - *VC 1518 - *VC 1519 - *VC 1520 - Roger and the Rottentrolls - Combat Without Contact *VC 1521 - Roger and the Rottentrolls - State of Emergency *VC 1522 - *VC 1523 - Rosie and Jim - The Biggest Messes Ever *VC 1524 - *VC 1525 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Rescues on the Railways *VC 1526 - Rosie and Jim - Fish Face and Other Animal Stories *VC 1527 - The Forgotten Toys - The Night After Christmas *VC 1528 - Michaela Strachan - Wild About Baby Animals *VC 1529 - *VC 1530 - *VC 1531 - *VC 1535 - The Forgotten Toys - Troubles, Trials and Mischiefs *VC 1536 - *VC 1538 - Little Monsters - Silly Sidney Plus Other Stories *VC 1540 - *VC 1550 - *VC 1551 - *VC 1553 - Thomas and Friends - Fun Time Favourites *VC 1578 - Lion of Oz *VC 1580 - Sooty Magic - Sooty's Magic Show *VC 1581 - My Little Rosie and Jim - Splash! *VC 1582 - My Little Thomas and Friends - Thomas and Percy Adventures *VC 1583 - *VC 1584 - Thomas and Friends - Truck Loads of Fun *VC 1586 - *VC 1604 - Rosie and Jim - Classic Collection Volume 1 *VC 1608 - The Forgotten Toys - Spy Toys and Other Stories *VC 1612 - Angela Anaconda: Series 1 - Episodes 1-6 *VC 1613 - Rosie and Jim - Summer Fun *VC 1614 - *VC 1615 - My Little Thomas and Friends - Thomas and Bertie Adventures *VC 1616 - *VC 1617 - Sooty Magic - Sooty's Magic Club *VC 1618 - *VC 1619 - Thomas and Friends - Seasonal Scrapes *VC 1621 - Brum - Airport and Other Stories *VC 1624 - Ivor the Invisible *VC 1625 - The King's Beard *VC 1626 - My Little Thomas and Friends - Thomas and Toby Adventures *VC 1627 - Brum - Runaway Statue and Other Stories *VC 1628 - *VC 1629 - The Very Best of Thomas and Friends *VC 1630 - Thomas and Friends - The Complete 5th Series *VC 1631 - Sooty Magic - Sooty's Magic Birthday Party *VC 1635 - My Little Thomas and Friends - Thomas and the Royal Visitor *VC 1639 - Thomas and Friends - The Fogman and other Stories *VC 1640 - Brum - Snow Thieves and Other Stories *VC 1664 - Brum - Stunt Bike Rescue and Other Stories *VC 1657 - Brum - Kitten Rescue and Other Stories *VC 1668 - Brum - Crazy Chair Chase and Other Stories *VC 1670 - Boohbah - Cracker and More Boohbah Magic *VC 1673 - My Little Thomas and Friends - Thomas and Bertie Adventures (2003 re-release) *VC 1674 - Thomas and Friends - Christmas Collection *VC 1676 - Hey Diddle Diddle *VC 1677 - Sindy - The Fairy Princess *VC 1682 - Boohbah - Squeaky Socks *VC 1685 - *VC 1730 - Thomas & Friends - Bumper Party Collection! *VC 3503 - Beyond Therapy *VC 3507 - Return to Horror High *VC 3508 - *VC 3509 - Dead Heat *VC 3627 - Bugsy Malone *VC 3630 - Kama Sutra - A Tale of Love *VC 3645 - Wombling Free *VC 3657 - Welcome to Sarajevo *VC 6510 - Cirque Du Soleil - Saltimbanco *VC 6606 - Cirque Du Soleil - Nouvelle Experience *VC 6613 - Learn To Be a Child of the Dance *VC 6719 - The Bear *VC 6755 - Bob and Margaret - Foot and Mouth *VC 6814 - The Best of 'So Graham Norton' *VC 6954 - Auf Wiedersehen Pet - The Complete Brand New Series *CC 7252 - Heart Condition *CC 7256 - Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey *GV 0005 - Coronation Street - Through the Keyhole *GV 0030 - Jeeves and Wooster - The Complete 1st Series *GV 0034 - Helpful Titch *GV 0091 - Sooty & Co. - An Izzy Wizzy Christmas *GV 0110 - Jeeves and Wooster - The Complete 2nd Series *GV 0111 - The Jewel in the Crown - The Complete Series *GV 0127 - Jeeves and Wooster - The Complete 3rd Series *GV 0160 - Jeeves and Wooster - The Complete 4th Series *GV 0183 - Sooty & Co. - Animal Magic *GV 0259 - Cirque Du Soleil Presents Quidam *GV 0344 - A Duty Free Christmas *GV 0349 - Preston Pig - Goal and Other Stories *GV 0547 - Engie Benjy - Let's Go Team! *GV 0554 - Engie Benjy - Friends to the Rescue *ML 0001 - Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - My Little MiniVid *ML 0002 - My Little Rosie and Jim - Babies *ML 0003 - My Little Fourways Farm *ML 0004 - My Little Brum *ML 0005 - My Little Topsy and Tim *ML 0008 - My Little The Magic House *ML 0009 - My Little Fisher Price - Jokes, Riddles & Rhymes *ML 0010 - My Little Sooty - Moving In *ML 0011 - My Little Teddy Bear Sing-Along - 1,2,3 Numbers *ML 0012 - My Little The Magic House (2) *ML 0013 - My Little Fisher Price - A Visit to the Farm *ML 0014 - My Little Topsy and Tim (2) *ML 0015 - My Little Teddy Bear Sing-Along - A,B,C Alphabet *ML 0017 - My Little Adventures of Christopher Crocodile *ML 0018 - My Little Sesame Street - Big Bird's Favourite Party Games *ML 0019 - My Little Wizadora *ML 0020 - My Little Wizadora (3) *ML 0021 - My Little Wizadora (4) *ML 0022 - My Little Molly's Gang *ML 0026 - My Little Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Video *ML 0027 - My Little Fourways Farm - The Sound of Music *ML 0028 - My Little Brum (2) *ML 0030 - My Little Rosie and Jim - Steam Train *ML 0031 - My Little Wizadora (2) *ML 0032 - My Little Rosie and Jim - The Christmas Lights *TV 8199 - The Very Best of Benny Hill - Clown King of Comedy *TV 8204 - The BFG (1995) *TV 8275 - Men Behaving Badly - Jingle B***s! *TV 8277 - Merry Christmas Mr. Bean Category:Logos and Idents Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:1990's VHS Releases Category:2000's VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:2000 VHS Releases Category:2000's DVD Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:2001 DVD Releases Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:2002 DVD Releases Category:2003 VHS Releases Category:2003 DVD Releases Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:2005 VHS Releases Category:2005 DVD Releases